goldenagefandomcom-20200214-history
Interface
Golden Age is a game rich in features, the most important feature being the interface. There are four major locations that have an interface - Sanctum City, the World Map, Sire Cities, and Battlefield*. Of the three, the World Map, the playing field, is the only interface that has three sub-screens and a constantly changing visual. There is also the static boarder interface, which changes slightly depending on which location you are in. This page and related pages are image heavy.'' *Note: Battlefield is currently not live on any Server.'' 'Primary Interface' The left section and bottom section of the Golden Age interface is constant in both Sanctum City and the Wilderness Map. Left Interface In the Left Interface the Sire can view the Sire Panel, the Action Window, and the Chat Window. 1) Sire Panel (see below, right) The Sire Panel shows the Sire's image and cities. Up to 7 cities will be featured across the top of the Sire Panel. Clicking the Sire's face will open the Sire Window which leads to the Sire Skills window. The surrounding black around the Sire's image, as seen in the picture, shows the Sire's current experience. As the black changes to blue, the Sire is gaining experience. When the black is entirely blue, the Sire will gain a level. 2) Action Window (See below, Left) The Action Window allows the Sire to monitor army activity. When the Sire is being aggressed or aggressive, the buttons in the Action panel will blink accordingly until the Sire clicks the blinking button(s). The Sire can press the yellow arrow to expand or collapse the Action Window at any time. 3) Chat Interface (See below) The Chat Interface is the primary form of communcations between Sires. Sires can chat across five (5) levels: World Chat; Alliance Chat; Kingdom Chat; Horns, and Battlefield Chat. Currently, Battlefield Chat is inaccessible because Battlefield is not active in the game. Sires also have the ability to privately chat other Sires in-line or in a separate window. The chat can be modified slightly to increase the chat window size, chat font color, and which window chats appear in (top or bottom), if they are shown at all. The chat also also System, Trade, and Publish chats. Only Trade Chat of these three can be hidden completely. All publishes (items, heroes, battles) will show in World Chat by default. System Chat also defaults to the Top chat window. 'Bottom Interface' The bottom interface is the location of the Action Ribbon, Chat Interface (see above), and Server Time. This ribbon provides access to a host of windows, applications, and actions for the Sire. While all buttons are viewable in either interface (Sanctum and Wild Map), some only work entirely in the Wild Map. The most important feature of the bottom interface is the Action Ribbon and will be explained the most below. The Action Ribbon 'Location Specific Interface' As mentioned at the top of the page Category:Interface Category:Sanctum City Category:Sire Category:About Category:Battle